narutofanonfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuèyùn Càidāo
The unnamed twin swords Dǎiyì refers to as Yuèyùn Càidāo are his third and fourth personal weapons he utilizes throughout his life. The two swords are said to represent the connection between two opposite aspects that are interconnected. In short, they are the physical symbolism of Yin and Yang. Yuèyùn Càidāo actualizes the into the physical realm through manipulation of Yin and Yang chakra. The Taiji, a cosmological term for the Supreme Ultimate, is an ancient philosophy that originates from distant lands. The concept of Taiji explores cosmic dualities represented by the symbols of Yin and Yang. While Yang symbolizes generated activity through the color white, Yin defines stillness with the color black. And within each color, is a bit of the opposite aspect within itself. Yin and Yang simultaneously define contrary forces found throughout nature that, as previously mentioned, share a relationship. Such manifestations include day, night, fire, water, darkness, light, male and female. Physical and conceptual existences are given a complementary and interconnected aspect that is also it's antithesis. Often mistaken as complete opposites, these contrary ideals ultimately give rise to one another. They are the source of the previous existence; as night creates day and day turns into night. Although everything possesses an inverse, it is the fusion of both individual parts that creates an entirely new yet stronger existence. The combination of two opposites into one creates a weapon capable of destroying all before it while causing irreversible damage. When a master is chosen by the sentient blade's, the swords actualize the Yin and Yang aspects that define them. Or put simply, the two opposite forces that dictate the actions the master are predetermined to take. The most recent example being Dǎiyì, his murderous entertainment constantly battles against his will and desire to save or preserve those he love. But when utilized together, turn Dǎiyì into a killer willing to dispose of those he perceive as evil which, in turn, leads to a prosperous outcome. The aspects of Destruction (隠滅,inmetsu) and Preservation (維持,iji) are opposing aspects that ultimately lead to one another. Without one, the other cannot exist and such possess an interconnected relationship. Preservation could not have been obtained by humanity if they never witnessed destruction. Such an event essentially would have resulted in humans lacking a need to preserve if destruction never existed. These dual contradictory aspects compliment one another as well as guide his every action. Each decision originates from either a desire to preserve or destroy; either murdering or protecting. However, Yuèyùn Càidāo possesses the ability to combine these aspects to actualize a new concept. One that either preserves by destroying or destroys by preserving. One primary example involves his goal to save the entirety of the Land of Water. While others would utilize justified force, Dǎiyì's first response is to completely destroy the criminal syndicates and those who support it to preserve Kirigakure. Another major example of Dǎiyì's two rivaling aspects was his choice to kill Yuriko in order to preserve her in memory. He could only destroy her current self for Dǎiyì to truly save her in his mind. This newly created aspect is physically represented through Dǎiyì's own abilities. While shinobi often specialize in utilizing yin or yang chakra, Dǎiyì is able to perfectly combine both opposites to boost his own abilities. Resulting in the current master manipulating chakra efficiently and enhancing his own fighting capabilities. By amalgamating the different aspects of spiritual energy and physical energy, it created an energy that is greater as a whole. Another observable trait is seen with Dǎiyì selective memory. His inability to forget events of total devastation caused Dǎiyì to find preciousness in life. Dǎiyì's aspects are a primary example of Taiji. Preservation is to protect from destruction, and destruction is to end preservation. Destruction has lead to the preservation of many beliefs, ideals and regulations that preserved mankind. If not for Madara Uchiha's destructive ploy, mankind would have never banded together to fight for preservation. After numerous acts of destructive terrorism, countries are known for preserving their national pride and gaining strength from this newfound resolution. While preserving has resulted in the destruction of ideals. Such situations occur when horrid rulers continue their malevolent reign leading to a chaotic revolution. However, preservation after destruction creates a situation that remains as is. Dǎiyì describes it in a manner similar to remembering traumatic visions of war. By filling memories to the brim with destructive experiences, they are preserving it's existence internally. Abilities The Yuèyùn Càidāo are weapons that possess great destructive power capable of easily cleaving through other metallic weaponry. Dǎiyì has overcome various defensive measures, combated demonic beast and utterly ruined other warriors while utilizing these swords. However, its true purpose is the physical symbolization of yin and yang. The Yuèyùn Càidāo are swords that absorb a piece of its master's soul and uses it as fuel for actualizing the opposing nature's that guide their actions. For Dǎiyì, Yuèyùn Càidāo called forth his actions surrounding "Destruction and Preservation" as representations of the Taiji. In short, the Yuèyùn Càidāo become weapons that can be classified as the actualization of yin and yang. Unfortunately, only those who master the secrets of chakra, surrounding physical and mental energy, possess the aptitude required to activate the sword's special abilities. The swords can be described as conduits which are used to stream either spiritual energy or physical energy outwardly. This achievement occurs due to the special property of each blade. When one streams chakra through the black blade, only the yin aspect circulates through its metal; ultimately leaving the yang aspect to radiate from the white blade. Koshiro describes the effects as one river diverging into two separate streams. When combatted with the special ratio requirement of ninjutsu, the Yuèyùn Càidāo are weapons that can literally disperse techniques by disrupting the specific ratio. When the separate blade makes contact with a technique, it either overloads the attack with either yin or yang. However, the separation and amplification of yin and yang possesses an even greater effect on his body. During utilization, the yang blade increases the physical capabilities of Dǎiyì by enhancing the concentration of physical energy within. The result is a phenomenal boost in his speed, strength and durability. He is often compared to a shinobi who released their inner restraints. His movements retain their infamous fluidity and elegance despite receiving an increase in power. The enhancement also covers Dǎiyì's overall strength and durability. He can cut through thicker material and destroy stronger defenses without hinderance. His strikes, which are usually kicks, pack enough power to devastate an opponent's body. After clashing against his rival, Haigatake, Dǎiyì implemented his usage of strikes. Contrarily yet interconnected, the amplification of his yin aspect results in an increase of mental functions. Dǎiyì is able to focus on multiple task at once or a single task more efficiently. He can deduce situations and create plans at an alarmingly higher rate than normally. When wielding the black sword, the concentration of yin grants Dǎiyì an exponential boost in his sensory organs. His brain is able to process information at an alarming rate, gifting Dǎiyì extremely quick reflexes. The application of yin also gives Dǎiyì an extra illusionary defense. He is able to notice small defects swiftly and efficiently, allowing the assassin to effectively cut through low level genjutsu. Against complex illusions, Dǎiyì is able to deduct their activation at a higher rate as well. The yin blade is perhaps the only certain defense against his sister's special ability. Alternatively, the blades hold an opposite effect when used against enemies. The influx of yang energy causes the opponent's physical functions to go haywire, which essentially results in a disruption of homeostasis. Each strike also attacks a certain bodily function that involves everything from bodily heat control, regenerative functions and respiratory duties. In a sense, Dǎiyì is able to circumvent those with enhanced regenerative properties by relying on damage caused by the yang blade. As too much of anything is dangerous, the overabundance of physical energy will result in the eventual death of his target. Dǎiyì describes the situation as overwatering plants in one's garden. When Dǎiyì strikes an opponent with his yin blade, the inundation of yin energy results in the disruption of the opponent's mental and spiritual state. Enemies began to lose focus when struck, forgetting crucial details and often making silly mistakes. Although the disruptions are nowhere near as powerful as his sister, the mental disruptions are enough to give Dǎiyì plenty of opportunities to finish his opponent. Victims describe the mental disruptions in a manner similar to static on a radio signal. Brief moments of lapse that cause a great amount of confusion alongside disoriented actions. These disoriented individuals forget simple actions such as hand seals and proper reactions to situations. Ultimately, the body restores homeostasis as time progresses without either blade entering the body. A side ability of the yin and yang blades is their strong bond with one another. As yin cannot exist without yang and vice versa, the blades being separated creates a sort of glitch in reality. The result are swords that attract one another through any means necessary. When one is lost, the other shall cause the lost blade to return to their master through a series of seemingly random events. And when thrown, the blades soar in a manner similar to a boomerang. The major downside of the blades are the chakra draining purposes that accompany their activation. As Yuèyùn Càidāo use one's chakra to siphon the yin aspect and yang aspect, the blades take the overall chakra of their master and splits it into the two different energies. The draining of the physical energy causes Dǎiyì to tire at an alarming rate during activation, giving Dǎiyì a certain window of opportunity before his body collapses from exhaustion. Draining his yin energy causes Dǎiyì to suffer from headaches and mental pains when the swords are deactivated. As a failsafe, the Yuèyùn Càidāo deactivate automatically when their master's chakra levels reach a certain limit. Although going beyond this threshold results in death, there are methods of overriding the threshold in a suicidal attempt. Trivia * The twin sword's true name is not actually Yuèyùn Càidāo. The name was simply given by Dǎiyì upon their activation after he made a joke about cutting an eclipse in half. * Thanks for User:Kazeyo, User:Ash9876 and User:Dal101 for inspiration. * The blades draw a maor inspiration from the study of the and the concept of the Ultimate Supreme. They also draw inspiration from the Type-Moon verse and the author's own type moon character.